A large number of cables are used in a rack in which an electronic device such as a server is housed.
In recent years, for the purpose of improving maintenance efficiency, a rack in which an electronic device is housed employs a structure with slots provided in stages. The slots allow units of the electronic device to be removable and insertable. Further, near the slots, cables that are detachably attached to the units are generally provided. Thus, in maintenance, the unit is inserted or removed in a state where the cables removed from the unit are moved to a side of the slots.
Higher integration has been steadily progressed in a rack in which an electronic device such as a server is housed, and it is desirable that free space is reduced as much as possible in the rack in which the electronic device is housed. Thus, when cables provided to a rack are held at the space in front of slots where the cables are attached or removed, the volume of the rack may be reduced compared to a case where a space dedicated for cables is secured. It is, however, difficult to insert or remove a unit when the cables are fixed at the space in front of the slots. To cope with this, it is conceivable to provide a movable cable guide at the space in front of the slots and move the cable guide to a side of the slots when inserting or removing the unit.
In order to move the movable cable guide to a side of the slots, the cables connected to the units are pulled out in advance or the cables are installed to have long extra lengths between the unit and the cable guide. In the rack in which free space is reduced as much as possible, however, it is difficult to pull out the cables from the unit in a state where the cable guide is positioned at the space in front of the slots where the cables are attached or removed. Meanwhile, when the cable has a long extra length between the unit and the cable guide, the cable may sag down to interfere with other cables or connectors, thereby hindering the cable guide to be moved.
The followings are reference documents.    [Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Registration Publication No. 58-103508,    [Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 58-196097, and    [Document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-108335.